ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Daughter of a Knight
Don't underestimate the NM in this mission. It has plenty of HP, fairly good accuracy, and hits incredibly hard. It has the HNM treant move differences (Leafstorm dispels all buffs and inflicts slow that overwrites Haste, Entangle binds and drains HP equal to damage dealt, etc.). Spell we saw were Protect IV, Cure IV, Stoneskin, Stonega III, and Stone IV. Never saw Break in the two fights we did, though. Tried it as THF75/NIN37 (myself, with 311 evasion skill), BLU75/NIN37, RDM75/WHM37, and wiped at around 40%. Tried it again with same setup plus SMN75/WHM37 and SCH75/RDM37, and it went a lot smoother. Head Butt can interrupt spells reliably. TP moves tended to hit me for between 500 and 750 or so, when not absorbed by shadows. I don't think he's silenceable, or if he is, it doesn't last long. Mages in my PT attempted it several times, but he kept casting throughout the fights. It may help to farm temp items by killing normal mobs in the area for Treasure Caskets. We found Elixirs, a Catholicon, Potion +2s, and an Ether +2. (Along with Prism Powder and Silent Oil. :P) --Kyrie 22:58, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Put up a verification tag on the notes about Slow inflicted by Leafstorm. After the fight (still under the effect of Slow) I cast Refueling and I'm pretty sure it was able to replace the effect. This suggests that it's a weaker version of Slow instead... Reading this walkthrough for the first time after doing the fight made me doubt myself; can anyone confirm that the slow effect is removed by Refueling/Haste? 12:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Wandering Saplings & The Cernunnos Bulb Just an interesting note but I killed around 20 Wandering Saplings with no drop before starting the mission but upon starting the quest the bulb dropped first kill. I don't know if anyone else has experienced the same and maybe it only drops with the mission active or at least has an increased drop rate then? -Rheia 12:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I killed about 5 saplings before it was active and got the bulb Atticusu 03:02, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I killed quite a few saplings before finishing the prior mission while waiting for a friend to get to the Elegant Footprints. It was not until after I completed that mission that the Bulb dropped for me --Niwaar 19:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials **Was able to defeat with a Party of 6 75's. NIN, WAR, SAM, WHM, RDM, and BLM. **Trio'd as NIN, WAR, and RDM. Easy fight. Stun katanas and Smash Axe recommended. RDM keeping up on Haste and Barstonra. **Less than 1 minute fight with Party of 5 75's. SAM, SAM, WHM, RDM, and BRD. Both SAM and BRD used 2HR **Easily done with group of 4, BLUx2, SAM, RDM/DRK, have everyone 2hr and RDM Chainspell stun, it died before chainspell wore off. **Soloed by a DNC using Fan Dance, lv3 Closed Position, full evasion merits and gear. built 300 TP beforehand and 5 Finishing Moves, used Violent Flourish to stop his AOE and cure Spells. made sure to erase slow before each Utsusemi recast using Healing Waltz. **Done with a PLD, COR, RDM, and MNK with some difficulty. ** Soloed by 90SMN/RDM. --Ashosh 17:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ** Soloed with SMN90/SCH. Used Garuda and Predator Claws. Cerunnos used high tiered Stone spells most of the time so Garuda was not affected that bad by the spells. But still Cerunnos hits very hard so I had to kite around the lake. Drain and Aspir came in very handy during the fight. Used Sublimation very early but was unable to put back on later. -- Scrabis Anjali ** Soloed by 95DNC/NIN. Used +72 evasion in gear with capped evasion at 95 not sure how much of this was actually needed but it hardly ever hit me. Made sure to stun stonega III otherwise could have just curing waltz'd hp back. ** Soloed by 95BLU/47NIN had both Head Butt and Sudden Lunge set for stun spells. (Kyayuna-Shiva) 2 December 2011 (UTC) **Duoed by Nin/Dnc and Rdm/Drk. Zmn ***Stun is requried to interrupt stonegaIII. ***NM has spell cooldown time of around 25 secs, so right after he casts spell, we have time to cast 2 or 3 spells before waiting to stun stonegaIII again. ***Kept haste on nin for shadow and rdm for stun. ***Try to dispel any buff that NM casts like (protect, shell, stoneskin) so that he will waste time casting those spells instead of Cure IV and StonegaIII. ***Based on what spell he casts, we can response like this: ****Protect/Shell/Stoneskin-> dispel ****StonegeIII->stun ****The rest->renew buffs, or reapply paralyze on NM ***It seems that NM can be kited if mages run out of mp. ***Rdm's sleep, gravity, bind didn't land though paralze landed all the time. Just did the fight with 3 other random JPs who was there in the area. The setup was NIN/WAR BLU/NIN(me) WHM BRD. Very easy fight, just need to watch out as it like to spam leaf storm. The slow on it is pretty brutal as my Head Butt was still cooling when it decided to Stonega III; I suggest that it should be erased ASAP. Overall, it wasn't very tough but killing the local mobs for item chests might be a good idea.--Zykei 06:32, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Tough but beatable by PLD/NIN DNC/NIN WHM/BLM. Don't waste MP on buffs like Protect and Shell, as he frequently dispels them, and his magic attacks seem quite weak (Stone IV hit PLD for about 550 with no Shell or MDB gear. Also, he completely resisted Break a few times, also with no buffs or resistances). Dealing enough damage became a problem near the end when he started to spam Cure IV, but Atonement and Dancing Edge sufficed. In the end we had enough healing power to endure, although Devotion Chivalry and Benediction were used.--Pav Feira 23:46, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Attempted this with 5 random people who turned up to the Humus/NM trigger. DRK/SAM (me), MNK/NIN, BRD WHM SMN BLM. Fight took around 3~ mins to complete, absolutely no difficulty to it. The NM only got 1 spell off when the fight started, Shell IV - which didnt save him, all other attempts at casting were interrupted by Stun or WS's. No 2hrs needed. Dawezy 04:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Challenging but not brutal trio with RDM/WHM, NIN/WAR wielding stun katanas, and WAR/NIN. Started with enough TP for the WAR to stun Stonega with Smash Axe, and at ~50% the WAR popped Retaliation, Berserk, Aggressor, and Mighty Strikes. No KOs, although we ate a couple of -ga spells and the RDM scrambled to heal us out of the red a few times. --Vaprak 04:25, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Duo'd as NIN/WAR with stun katanas and RDM/DRK. Started off with 300% tp and defeated with little difficulty. Ruven and Xzion Asura Initially attempted to duo as NIN/DNC and RDM/DRK. Three attempts failed at approximately 12% once Break hit the NIN and rhythm fell apart; however, kiting around the lake is indeed simple and helpful in a clutch. We then added a PLD/DNC to help us trio and the fight became a total walk in the park. Ridiculously easy. Denaunie 06:11, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Trio'd by PLD/NIN, RDM/DRK, and SCH/RDM. PLD tanked Cernunnos, RDM focused on stunning Stonega III and debuffed--Slow II, Blind II, and Paralyze II landed with no problems. SCH main healed with helices and nukes mixed in every now and then. Cernunnous can be Aspir'd for MP. Buffs were kept minimal on PLD (Haste & Refresh) due to dispel effect of Leafstorm. Both PLD and RDM gathered 300 TP (and also collected items from blue chests that dropped--suggested. A chance of obtaining a Daedalus Wing or Elixir doesn't hurt) and opened battle with Spirits Within, which RDM then proceeded to back-line support. It will take at least 15-25 minutes. (Irukasan--Ragnarok) Duoed by 75BLU/NIN and 75 BLM/WHM. Wiped first time and won on second try. Used 5 yagudo drinks, elixer, and a super ether. Blm used his npc all though it did really nothing. We brought him to the zone and did the counting shadows technique and once we were about to run out of Ni shadows (after ichi > ichi > ni) we casted diseverment and zoned. Blm would cure blu when needed. We used regular gear, nothing special. I (blu) died when he had about 15% left. just used disseverment > zone then blm did bio > zone then i came out, he was at about 5% and i finished him off. Hard fight but it was fun. At First Attempted by 62BLM/WHM, 75PLD, 75WAR/NIN, and 75RDM with horrible results, wipe at around 50%, then on Second Attempt, we recruited a 75DRK, 2x 75BLM, and 75RDM/NIN and...it was a over kill, he was down in a matter of minutes and only 2 causilties. - Kurosen of Cerberus 10:17 PM CST 3/28/2009 * 4-player party consisting of a PLD75/NIN37, RDM75/DRK37, WAR75/THF37, and WHM75/SCH37 (myself). We got Cernunnos on our 2nd try. :** Our initial mistake was we all clustered around the treant. Its Drill Branch (upgraded to a cone-of-effect) would sometimes hit the RDM and WHM, along with its Leafstorm attack (upgraded to a slate-cleaning Dispel). Obviously, mages became too distracted with putting buffs back on themselves to cure and dispel. :** Cernunnos is Aspir-able for 70+MP with Dark Arts on and Shell IV on Cernunnos. Had a resist of 25 MP once, but generally got 80+MP. :** It helps if you farm up some temporary items from Treasure Caskets. We didn't have any luck with getting a Daedalus Wing, but I did chug down a few of the temporary Ethers on the 2nd try. :** You can build up TP while farming up temporary items. Kill two Birds with one Pebble. >:] :** Obviously, RDM kept up with Dispel and Stun for any heavy-hitting spells. Also helped with back-up curing; RDM didn't really nuke any. :** As a WHM, I kept Protect IV, Shell IV, and Haste on the PLD whenever Cernunnos used Leafstorm and staggered Flash with him. I kept forgetting to keep Barstonra up, too, but I was often too worried to get near Cernunnos. *lol* ~~ ' '' Aerroenu, 3/29/2009 ' Defeated Cernunnos with a 4 person party and 4 Adventuring Fellows on our 2nd try. Party consisted of a DRG/RDM (myself), SAM/DNC, MNK/DNC, and BLM/WHM -- all at level 75. We split into an Alliance so we could all pull out our Adventuring Fellows (levels 55, 64, 65, and 70) and they all proved to be pretty handy if only for the cures. On the first try we wiped with Cernunnos at about 10% HP, but on the second try we managed to get the job done. The strategy was to build up TP before the fight and get a Daedalus Wing or two from the Treasure Caskets in Jugner. After pulling off an initial skillchain, the Samurai and Monk 2 houred. Drill Branch was hitting the SAM for around 500-800 and Entangle drained 500 HP from the SAM twice; but with the BLM and our Adv. Fellows keeping up on cures it wasn't completely terrible. In the end there were a few deaths and I had to 2 hour, but all's well that ends well! Overall a pretty tough, but fun fight. --Cherneymin of Unicorn 4/16/2009 Trio'd as RDM75/NIN37, DRG75/BLU37, and PUP75/DNC37. First run, the RDM tanked, the DRG used jumps for hate and healing breath, and the PUP used TP to heal. We got it down to 6% when we died to stonega (DRG's wyvern died in a previous stonega). Second run was much the same. The differences being PUP switched to whm auto and stayed out of range, and everyone built up to 300TP first. The second run went without a hitch. --Bawb 03:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Soloed as a Rdm75/Nin37 (without Utsu:Ni) using the DoT/Zone meathod. First off if you want to attempt this know IF HE CASTS STONESKIN AND REMAINS UNCLAIMED HE WILL REGEN HP EVEN WITH DOTS ON. I aligned myself so that I forced him to get around as many trees as possible while I had a straight run into the zone. There's 2 tree in particular that happen to be right in his line to the zone. I would stand between those 2 trees while I waited for Bio to wear off (positioning the closer of the 2 trees between him and myself, the tree won't break your line of sight for casting, then I used the compass to get as far as I could from him (his red dot should be near the outer edge of the compass)). When Bio would wear I would immediately recast it then run towards the zone (no need to have your camera looking at the tree if you have him selected and have Bio II ready, I suggest looking at the zone) until the tree stopped to cast a spell (as far as I could tell he would ALWAYS cast a spell), I cast Poison II (lasts the same length as Bio II if you landed it fully) when the tree stopped to cast and TOOK NOTE OF WHAT SPELL HE WAS CASTING. After landing poison II I ran back to around the white flowers before the zone entrance. IF THE TREE CASTED A DEBUFF, DISPEL IT BEFORE ZONING, '''ESPECIALLY STONESKIN' BE WARNED IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN DISPELLING DEBUFFS YOUR DISPEL MIGHT NOT HIT STONESKIN AND ANOTHER DEBUFF INSTEAD. After I zoned I recasted Utsu if ANY shadows got taken (his TP attack can took 3 from me and I didn't want to lose from lack of shadows). Rezone back out into Jugner relatively quickly, you don't want to miss the Bio wearing off message and get back into your position near the trees, and repeat the cycle until 1% then nuke him dead (I didn't want to risk him dying while I was zoned or him dying unclaimed). If your buffs wear off (I'd advise to at least keep Utsu, Stoneskin, Refresh, BarStone, BarPetryfy, and regen if you are hurt up as much as possible) recast them near the 2 trees while waiting for Bio to wear off. Took me about 1 hour and 10 mins. Could be more or less depends how spammy he feels like with his cures. The only time I got hurt was when I ate a stonega III so I could land poison II on him. I didn't have Utsu Ni and my Dark skill is under 200 (enfeebling skill is capped but wasn't wearing any enfeebling gear). *I'd like to add to the above strategy, you don't *have* to debuff protect/shell. Basically what I did was right after Bio II wore off, I started casting blizzard III, I ran back towards the zone until it started casting, then I casted poison II. If it cast Shell/protect/cure I simply nuked it with blizzard III again. Sometimes the recast timer on bliz was close, but I always nuked it initially and right before I zoned. UNLESS it casted Stoneskin. Then instead of nuking it twice, I would simply cast dispel twice(or three times) in between shadows. Keep stoneskin up on yourself, and considering you have about 9 shadows between ni and ichi, and it wasn't hard at all keeping stoneskin off the tree without constantly dispelling protect and shell. *It's possible to duo as MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM. Shoulder Tackle worked all the time; the only time Stonega III landed was when MNK did not have TP build. Overwrite Leafstorm effect with Haste is sufficient. It took the RDM all MP (plus convert) with refresh on all the time to beat it. Fight took roughly 10 minutes. Paralyze II, Slow II, and Blind II all worked. Gravity untested. May be immune to Silence. Sofrid 07:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *Duoed by 75 SAM/WAR and 75 RDM/DRK. RDM pops Chainspell and tries to keep it in Stun lock. SAM basically does a full on zerg. 6 WS ending in darkness was used Samurai_Weaponskill_Stacking. In the end SAM did about 13,000 dmg (Fully merited). Died on the final Darkness SC. 30 second fight. Noirvash, 2010/01/17 23:05 GMT+10 Soloed by SCH75/RDM37 with a lot of practice and patience. Helix him and run toward zone. He'll start casting. If it's Stone IV, Cure III, Cure IV, Break or Stonega III just ignore it and keep running and zone. If it's Stoneskin, Protect, or Shell, Dispel it IMMEDIATELY and keep running; you shouldn't get hit if you dispelled fast enough. Once at the zone, immediately zone back...don't worry you'll be fine. Dark Arts+parsimony and run to casting range. Wait for "Helix wears off." Repeat the whole process. I never got hit once and never came close to running out of MP once I had mastered the technique. IMPORTANT NOTE: MAKE SURE YOU ZONE BACK IMMEDIATELY. IF YOU DON'T AND YOUR HELIX GETS A PARTIAL RESIST, YOU WON'T KNOW AND HE'LL REGEN ABOUT 40% OF HIS HP. ALSO MAKE SURE YOU'RE IN THE ZONE WHEN HE DIES, WHICH MAY MEAN GETTING KILLED. DEAL WITH IT. About a 45 minute fight. Skelington, 2010/2/5 00:59 GMT-5 *Trioed SAM/NIN WAR/NIN and RDM/DRK. SAM started with 300TP and Meditate/Sekkanoki ready. WAR started with 100TP. SAM tanked with Seigan up and used Third eye to get Ichi off. Fight went smooth and fast without anyone getting hit once. RDM didn't have to stun once either. User:ZarionCarbuncle Soloed as 99RDM/WHM. The only real challenge is Leafstorm that strips away all of your buffs and adds a slow enfeeble on you. Otherwise it's easy. It's important to keep up Refresh2, Protect5, Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Phalanx, Barstone, Temper, Enfire2. Used Chainspell and also a vile elixir. Main damage was from sword, enfire, and Bio3. Took about 6 minutes.